Opposites Attract
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: Morticia gets in touch with her long lost cousin Marina, and the family visits her. They soon find out she has a daughter named Sunday, whom Wednesday quickly falls for. There is only one problem, Sunday is a normal human being. What will happen? Wednesday/OC
1. Chapter 1: Sunday

**This is my first Addams' Family fan fiction, so be easy on me please! I was watching the movie last night, and I had these little plots running through my mind ****J Lol! And if they're out of character, I apologize! Don't kill me, Please. Haha. Well enough of me, here's the story ! **

Wednesday shook awake from her dream. Which she visualized there was a "happy" version of her. The thought was traumatizing, but somehow, interesting at the same time. "I wonder how I'd look and feel if I was happy?" She asked, . "Urgh, why on earth am I thinking about that?" She got up and admired the stormy day. "Lovely weather out today." She mused to herself. She dressed into her long collared black dress and leggings, and tied her hair in two tight braids. She went downstairs, and unusually, no one was around.

Then she heard her mother talking on the phone to someone… But who was it? Wednesday snuck around the corner, and listened.

"Why yes Marina, I'd love to see you today! When can we come over? It's been so long since I've seen you!" Mortica mused. Wednesday was shocked. Was her mother, for the first time, happy about seeing someone? Who was Marina anyway? Was it maybe one of her mother's friends? Or was she family? She had to find out.

"Okay dear, we'll be there around 2! See you soon." Mortica hung up the phone, and called everyone down for a family meeting. They all came downstairs.

"Everyone, Marina Addams, My long lost cousin, wants us to come over today!" Mortica mused, showing that she was excited.

"I never knew you had a long lost cousin, mother." Pugsley said, confused.

"Marina is so sweet, but here's a warning to all of you: She's a bit on the strange side, she's always happy." Mortica said, uncomfortably.

"Always happy? How can someone be always happy? That's bad for your health. Not to mention blinding." Gomez said, wowed.

"Now, now Gomez… Marina is a very sweet creature, even though she maybe always happy." Mortica said.

"Okay Mortica, anything for you darling." Gomez said.

Wednesday was zoned out from what she just heard. Were they serious? Were they really going to go to some place where it was always sunny, and the people were happy? She couldn't get the thought out of her head. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would be… or was it?

Gomez pulled into the bright driveway of Marina Addams's home. The house was white, flowers were all planted in the front, and the sun was shining brightly in a cloudless sky.

"This is a nightmare come true." Wednesday said, monotoned, but serious.

"I know Wednesday, I know dear. But come on, you'll love Marina." Mortica said. She rang the doorbell.

Marina answered the door, who was all dressed in white. "Why hello Mortica! It's been so long!" She hugged her, amused. She looked over at Wednesday. "Aw and you must be Wednesday." She said, trying to be friendly.

"Yes." Wednesday said in a monotone way.

"Oh. You look just like your mother." Marina said.

"Well, of course." Wednesday said.

"Please! Come on in everyone!" She said, inviting them in.

Gomez walked in. "Why Marina, you have a very interesting home.. It's very bright.. And happy." He said.

"But of course! How can you live life if you're not happy?" She said.

"It's quite easy." Wednesday said, seriously.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! I want you all to meet my daughter. Sunday! Please come down sweetie!"

Pugsley looked at Wednesday. "Sunday?" He said.

Suddenly, a girl who was about Wednesday's age rounded the corner. She wore a white dress, her blonde hair free-flowing, and vivid green eyes. She smiled.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Sunday." Marina said.

"Hi everyone." Sunday said, and smiled.

Wednesday did a face palm. "You've got to be kidding me." She said.

"Oh, hi." Sunday said, walking up to Wednesday. "You must be Wednesday." She said, smiling.

"Yes.. Indeed." She said, backing away.

"Hey, chill out girl. I don't bite." Sunday said.

"You don't, but I do." Wednesday said.

"Pssh. Please." Sunday looked at Wednesday from head to toe. "You're one of those hell worshippers, aren't you?"

"Now now, Sunday. Be nice." Marina said.

Wednesday looked at her sternly.

She could not believe that her mother was related to people like these. They were too serene, and sweet. Sunday reminded her of what she hated the most. An angelic, serene human being. She couldn't stand them. But, She didn't really know Sunday like that, so why not give her a chance? Even though she thought it was a bad idea. But she had to, for her mother, at least.


	2. Chapter 2: Questionable Feelings

Chapter 2: Questionable Feelings

Wednesday's POV

I was a little pissed after what Sunday's comment was, But I was a hell worshipper, how could I deny it? I looked at her from head to toe. I had to admit, she was pretty, I've never seen anyone with green eyes before. But it's so ironic how me and her have both names that are from days of the week. Wednesday and Sunday. Ha-ha that sounds like something you'd call BFF's, but who was I kidding? I have no friends. Everyone at school thinks me and Pugsley are weird. She probably thinks I'm weird too. I walked towards her, and she looked at me. Her eyes were so big, so bright, so green. She reminded me of one of those Anime characters. She had that curvy, Barbie like figure that I just adore. I wish I had a body like hers. She must have boys starring at her 24/7.

"So Wednesday, what do you like to do?" Sunday asked. Sunday noticed that I was starring at her… But it a weird place. "Uh.. Wednesday?"

I looked up, and noticed that she was starring at me, like what was I doing? I realized where I was looking… and not once have I starred at a girl there before.

"Oh uh, I was just uh looking at your dress!" I said, a bit too loud. "It's a gorgeous white color."

"Umm… there is only one shade of white ha-ha." Sunday said, a little weirded out.

Mom and Dad looked at me weird, never had I admired the color white. But on Sunday, I did. It did something to her that just had me screaming. But.. What? Ugh.

"So Sunday… What are your interests?" I asked.

"I like to sing and dance. What about you?"

"I like to tend to my spiders, cloudy days, and torture my brother until he's dead."

"Oh.. Umm.. That sounds.. Interesting." Sunday said, a bit weirded out.

"Oh, it's fun, believe me." I said.

"Well Marina, it was nice seeing you dear, Hope I see you again soon." Morticia said.

"You too, Morticia." Marina said.

"Hey, can I get your phone number?" I whispered to Sunday.

"Sure. It's 19195678456."

I quickly wrote it down, just in time before I left.

"Thanks. I'll call you later." I said, excited.

"Alright. Talk to you soon, Wednesday!"

"Okay Sunday! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I walked out the door. I had to admit, I was a little sad to leave. For some reason, I just adore Sunday. I couldn't believe that I befriended a happy person. It can't be that bad, can it? Sunday's nice after all. I just hope she didn't realize where I was starring… Never in my life had I starred at a girls' behind.. Is that weird? Ugh! I honestly can't wait to call her tonight. Is it possible that I could be…. No that's silly. How can a girl fall for another girl….. Or is it possible?


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Convo: WednesdaySunday

**Soo.. I like how someone copied my idea.. -_- Oh well… I'm not too happy about it, but I'll get over it. Oh, and I forgot to mention in chapter 1 that this is a SLASH story, and it may go from Teen to Mature in some parts. So please, don't freak out, or if you don't like these kind of stories, then don't read it. **

**Chapter 3: Phone Conversation **

**Wednesday's POV **

**When I got home, The second I got in the door, I ran to the phone. I got to it before Thing did. **

**Ugh, what is happening to me? Am I becoming happier now that I've met Sunday? Maybe it was just a phase. But, the feelings I've been experiencing don't feel like it's just a phase. **

**Mother had seen me run to the phone like a maniac, and now she was questioning Father. Ugh. They probably think I'm a weirdo now. Not once in my life have I used to phone. EVER. **

**I began to dial Sunday's number. As soon as I did, it started ringing.**

"**Please answer, please answer." I begged silently. **

"**Hello?" A familiar voice said.**

"**Hello Sunday, it's Wednesday." **

"**Oh, hey! What's up?" She asked.**

"**Not much, just hanging I guess." I toyed with the phone cord. I could feel in my knees that I was nervous. **

**Suddenly my Mother came in. Boy, was she shocked.**

"**Wednesday dear, who on earth are you talking to?"**

"**Sunday." I said, a bit embarrassed. I think I started blushing. **

"**Ohh, well it's good to see that you've made a new friend." Mother smiled. I guess she was happy, but how could I tell? She always hides what she really feels behind her smiles. Ugh. Great. **

"**Well, I'll leave you two alone to talk…" She said, and left the room. **

**I resumed the conversation with Sunday.**

"**Sorry about that, my mother came in." I said. I hope she couldn't hear the embarrassment in my voice.**

"**Ha-ha, it's cool, my mom does it all the time, it's annoying." **

"**Ha-ha I see that now." I stopped myself after that. Did I just… LAUGH? Ugh what the hell is happening to me ?**

"**Soo whatcha doin'?" Sunday asked, in a tone I'd heard somewhere, but not quite sure.**

"**Talking to you." I said, blankly.**

"**Ahh. Hey, can I ask you something?" Sunday asked, in sort of cryptic tone.**

"**Uh, sure." I said, edgy about what her question was.**

"**What do you think about gay couples? I'm just asking?" Sunday said, but a little uneasy.**

"**What on earth do you mean?" I was clueless.**

"**I mean like people who date the same sex." She said.**

"**Ohh. Wait, people actually do that?" I said, shocked. NEVER had I heard such a thing. **

"**Um yeah." She said, unsure.**

"**Well… I don't really think there's a problem with it, as long as they're mean't for each other and….. Happy?" I said, I hate the word "Happy."**

"**Ahh I see. Hey, Wednesday, can I tell you something?" **

"**Um sure." I said.**

"**But do you promise not to tell anyone or get freaked out?" **

"**Yes."**

"**..What would you do if I told you that I have a bit of an interest in you? Like, you're weird, you're unordinary, there's just something about you that I really like." Sunday said, with all due seriousness.**

**That sent me over the edge. I would've never thought…. What on earth did I just hear? Could she be experiencing the same feelings with me as I am with her? I mean, what? I haven't even known her for like a day, and already, we're both feeling this way about each other…. Something ain't right.**

"**Well Sunday… I can't lie… I'm beginning to really like you too. There's just something you have that others don't…" I said, uncertain of my words. I hope she wasn't weirded out.**

"**Really?" She said, shocked.**

"**Yes, really." I said.**

**I overheard her mother on the phone, telling her to hang up. Dang it!**

"**Hey Wednesday, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."**

"**Okay Sunday, bye." I said.**

"**Bye! Hey, do you think your parents would be okay with you coming over tomorrow?" **

"**I can see."**

"**Okay! Call me tomorrow morning if you can." She said. I can tell she's smiling.**

"**Okay, bye Sunday!" **

"**Bye Wednesday!" **

**I hung up the phone. After that, I just laid on my bed for hours. Thinking of Sunday. That's all I could think of was her. Finally, I just remember pure quiet. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Then suddenly, I just dozed off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for this huge half a year delay, lol. I kind of got caught up in my other fics, and I totally forgot about this one O.O But have no fear, Chapter 4 is here! :D**

**Chapter 4 **

Wednesday's POV

I woke up in bleak darkness; it must have been about 7 to 8 o'clock. I didn't remember much of anything, until Sunday's figure jumped in my head. It's so weird, I've never had these feelings for a girl before… Then again, I am weird, But I just never thought of myself to be into the same gender, but then again, we all meet sides of ourselves we never knew at some point, right?

I decided to go downstairs, and see what was going on. However, when I got halfway down to the living room, I overheard Mother and Father talking about….. Me? Oh, great.

"I couldn't help but notice Gomez… Did you see Wednesday's strange behavior around Marina's daughter, Sunday?"

"Yes, I did, I was just about to ask you the same thing, Morticia. They seemed to be very… into each other."

"Into each other? I doubt that, Gomez… Wednesday isn't in that nature."

"You're right, but I don't know, Morticia… Sunday seemed to be very persistent, didn't you see the eye she was giving Wednesday, not to mention Wednesday was feeding into it…. And Wednesday also called Sunday as soon as she got into the house… I find that kind of suspicious."

"Do you think we should maybe talk to her?"

"I think we should." soon as I heard those words, I bolted upstairs into my room. I pretended to be playing with Marie Antionette.

I, when Mother and Father came in my room.

"Hello Wednesday, Darling, we'd like to talk to you about something." Mother said, as she sat down on my bed.

"Yes, Mother?" I knew what was coming. She was going to confront me about Sunday.

"Wednesday, have you been feeling some sort of way lately? Like have you been feeling…. Hormonal?"

Hormonal? What does she mean by hormonal?

"Um.. no, why?"

"Well, we couldn't help but notice your behavior with Sunday…" Father said, kind of grudgingly at that.

"What about it? We're just friends." I knew very well that that was a lie… Sunday had even confessed that she's having the same feelings with me.

"Honestly Wednesday, the way you two were interacting with each other seemed whole lot more than friends…" Mother said.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well Wednesday, I'm not against gays… But you could at least have chosen a 'more like us' type of individual."

"Oh, now you're against who I make friends with? Or I start to crush on? It's kind of funny mother, because you always said that I was lacking in the social department."

"I never said that…." My mother said, hesitantly.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Wednesday. Sunday has really fried your brain, can't you see she comes on strong to just about everyone?" Father said.

And how did he know that? He never actually talked to her or got to know her, not like I did. "I don't care anymore, if I like Sunday, then I like Sunday. She's the only one who's treated me like a regular person. She looks over my looks. You know what, I have a phone call I promised her I'd make, so ciao!" I said, and stormed out. I've had enough of my parents' rotten judgments.

"What has gotten into her?" Gomez asked.

"I don't even know, Gomez. She's never displayed that sort of behavior. I'm kind of worried.." Morticia said, slightly sighing.

"I think that girl has turned our Macabre' into a Juliet… or a Romeo, whichever one she decides to be in the relationship."

"Should we take further action?" Morticia asked.

"We'll see how the course runs.. If Wednesday's behavior gets worse, then we'll take further action." Gomez said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I am SO sorry I have been dead to y'all lately lol. I haven't really had the chance to get on FF anymore because I graduated high school and I'm starting adult life now lol. I watched The Addams Family movie last night and it reminded me of this fic and I was like... "OH SHIT.." xD Soo yeah, here I am. :) Enough of my blabbing, here's Chapter 5. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Wednesday's POV **

I ran downstairs to the phone. I have never been so mad in my life... in fact, this is the first time I've been angry with my parents. Ever.

I picked up the phone and dialed Sunday's number.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... _

"Come on, please pick up!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Hello?" I heard Sunday's familiar voice.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh hey! What's up?" Sunday exclaimed, excited to hear that it was me it seemed.

"not much... look, my parents kind of pissed me off... is it okay if I come over there tonight?"

There was silence over the phone. I wasn't sure if maybe Sunday didn't hear me, or what. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry." Sunday quickly said, "Of course you can come over." I heard some excitement in her voice which excited me. No one ever showed any excitement or positive feelings about wanting to see me.

"Okay. I'll pack my crap up and be there soon." I said.

"No, I can get my mom to pick you up. Don't want you walking out here by yourself." Sunday said.

I sighed. "Are you sure? It's not a very long walk." It really didn't take long to get to her house. Maybe a 5-10 minute walk, if that. The car ride was fairly short to her house.

Sunday then sighed. "Alright, but just be careful, please?" She said.

"I will, see you in a few." I said, and smiled. Whoa, wait a second... AM I SMILING?!

"Alright. See you. Bye." Sunday said, with excitement in her voice.

"Bye." I said, and hung up the phone.

Now for phase two, packing my crap up and sneaking out without my parents or any one in the house noticing.

I climbed up the stairs. Looking around for anyone who may be around, but it was oddly quiet. Then again, this house is huge. You could get lost in it.

As I got to the top of the stairs, I glanced around. No one seemed to be around.

"_Okay... the coast is clear." _I said to myself. I walked over to my room swiftly.

I closed the door quietly behind me, and looked for the basic stuff I needed. I grabbed my black back pack and slipped an extra outfit, my sleep wear, toothbrush, brush, and all of my physical need stuff in it. I looked over at my bed and looked at Marie Antoinette.

"Hmm... do I want to take you with me?" I asked myself. I didn't want Sunday to think I was weird or babyish for still carrying a doll around with me.

"Ah, what the heck?" I said to myself. I grabbed Marie Antoinette and stuffed her in the bottom of the bag where she couldn't easily be seen.

I zipped the bag closed, and set the strap over my shoulder. I checked on my spiders and made sure they were properly fed, which they were.

I made sure everything in my room was set, and neat.

I put my ear to the door to see if I heard anything. All was silent. I slightly and quietly opened the door and peaked out, and saw no one.

I slowly opened the door, stepped out, and closed it gently. As I went to go for the stairs, I saw Thing roaming around downstairs at the steps.

"Crap.." I said. I hid upstairs and waited for him to move to where he couldn't sense me. He crawled into the other room away from the stairs.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder once more, I made a run for the front door, and before I took the final step off the stairs, I checked around again and saw no one.

I went to the front door, opened it slowly and stepped out while closing it snug and quietly.

I then made a run for Sunday's house which wasn't too far away. I feel like I had just busted out of prison and was being chased by the police.

I ran until I lumbered into view of Sunday's house. Almost a complete opposite of our house. Painted white, the grass was such a bright green you could even tell it was in the night time. I actually kind of admired it... Oh my gosh, what is happening to me?!

I walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. As I waited, I got this weird sensation in my stomach. Like a fluttery feeling. What in the actual heck is going on?

I heard foot steps coming up. The door opened to reveal a girl in sweatpants, tank top, with her blonde hair tied up. I recognized her obviously as Sunday.

She smiled. "Finally you're here." She giggled a bit, and hugged me.

I was a little thrown off, I'm not used to being hugged at all. I slowly wrapped my arms around her. So this is what hugging someone feels like.

She pulled away with a huge smile on her face and her green eyes glowing. Oh my gosh... her eyes are just so... GAH.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

My stomach rumbled a little bit, I realized I missed out on dinner. "Uh, sure." I said, unsure.

Sunday smiled. "Okay, what do you want? We have frozen dinners in the fridge, We can order pizza, whatever you want." She said.

Not used to this. At all. Is it bad that I've never tried pizza?

"Um, we can order pizza if you want." I said and smiled a little bit.

"Okay. Is there any particular kind you like?" She asked.

"Cheese is fine." I said. At least I know the types so I don't seem like an idiot.

Sunday smiled. " Oh awesome! Same kind I like. Alright, I'll let my mom know you're here. Be right back. You can go up and put your stuff in my room if you want. First door on the right." She said.

I smiled subtly. "Alright." I said.

I walked over to the stairs and went up. As soon as I got upstairs, I walked over to the first room on the right.

The room was painted a light pink, with the bed nicely made in the corner. The dresser was right across from the bed, and there was a desk adjacent to the dresser. It kind of reminded me a little of my room layout.

I set my stuff on the floor next to the desk, and looked around the room a little more. She pictures of what appeared to be her family on one wall. I looked at all of them. One appeared to be with her mom, and on one of the others, she was holding a cat. A Black cat. Oh my gosh. I've always wanted a black cat, but my parents say they're too common and normal of pets.

I turned around, and too my surprise. There was the cat sitting on the bed. He or She meowed really loud. Gosh, it's gorgeous. It had eyes just like Sunday.

Speaking of which, Sunday came upstairs. She walked in her room and greeted me once more. "Okay, pizza's ordered." She said. She looked over at the bed. "Oh, I see you've met Phantom." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Yeah, He or she's a cool looking cat. I've always wanted a black cat."

Sunday went over and picked the cat up. "It's a she. A pregnant she." She said.

"You have another cat?" I asked.

"No, she got out a while ago and I guess she got impregnated." She giggled. "We don't know what we're going to do with the babies though."

Gah. This made me want one. I suppose I could talk to my parents about getting a kitten when Phantom has her babies.

"Do you want to hold her? she's really friendly." Sunday said, and handed the cat towards me.

"Uh sure." I said. I took the cat from her and I felt her purring like crazy. She licked my hand and then rubbed her head against it.

"Looks like you've made a new friend." Sunday said and smiled.

I looked down at the cat. Great. Now I REALLY REALLY want a cat. Gah. Why must my parents be the way they are?

I put the cat down, and I continued looking at Sunday. My eyes were drawn to hers. Her eyes were so green, so unordinary. Her eyes appeared to be drawn to mine too. But what's so great about my eyes? My eyes are only brown.

Sunday wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I was a little thrown off as my arms went to her waist. Whoa... what's happening?

"I'm sorry about what happened with your parents. Must be tough." she said.

I shrugged. "Yeah... but I'll be okay." I was still slightly thrown off.

Just then, I heard the doorbell rang. Which it was probably the pizza.

Sunday then unwrapped her arms but continued looking at me. "Pizza's here. I'll be right back again." She smiled.

I could feel myself dazing off at her. Oh my... Am I...? Noo... that's not possible. Well... I don't know. I don't want to even think of the word.. but is it possible that maybe I, Wednesday Friday Addams is falling in LOVE?!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad to see most of you are happy that I'm back. :) Soo.. I'm going to attempt to be on top of updating my stuff every so often... no promises though. My schedule is SO sporadic it's not even funny. But anyways, here's chapter 6. :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Wednesday's POV **

I waited up in Sunday's room until she either called me down or came back up. I sat on her bed. Phantom jumped up next me and started rubbing her head against my arm.

I heard foot steps coming up the stairs, but to my surprise it was Sunday's mom. She peered into the room.

"Pizza's here hun. Are you okay? I heard what happened." She asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I know I was probably going to be in trouble when I got back home, but I honestly didn't care anymore. Sneaking out was worth it.

Marina smiled. "Okay, just checking on you."

Sunday then walked in with two plates of pizza. "Here, Wednesday." Sunday said as she walked up to me and gave me one of the plates she was holding.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Marina said and walked out, as she closed the door behind her.

I took a bite out of the pizza. It was actually really good. Dang, what have I really been missing out on?

Sunday then took a bite out of her pizza. "So, we never really got to know much about each other." She said, and swallowed her bite of pizza.

I shrugged as I chewed. "We really didn't, did we?" I am so not used to this.

Sunday looked off to the side. "Well... Uh... why don't you ask me a question?" She said, then looked back at me.

I thought to myself. Then a question popped in my head. "So how is your family apparently related to mine?"

Sunday swallowed her last bite of pizza. "We're technically not blood related. But the way my mom explained it to me was was that in high school, her and your mom were really tight. My mom's maiden name is Adams, but it's only spelled with one D, unlike yours. So in high school, they treated each other like siblings for that reason. They were always tight. But after my mom and your mom married, they kind of parted ways. Now I guess they're just now catching up."

"Ah, I see." I said, as I took my last bite of pizza. "Anything you want to ask me?" I asked.

Sunday looked up at the ceiling as if she were thinking. "How did you get the name 'Wednesday'? Were you born on a Wednesday or something?" She asked.

I had to think about that one for a moment. Then it popped in my head. "Well, I was apparently called Wednesday because of some poem. It had a line that said 'Wednesday's child is full of woe.'"

Sunday giggled a little. "That's actually pretty cool. I was named Sunday because I was born on a Sunday. Kind of lame."

I shrugged. "Eh, I don't think so. I think it's kind of cool."

Sunday smirked a bit. "You're the first one to think that." She put her empty plate upon the dresser. "Here, if you're done with your plate, I'll just put it up here on the dresser and take them down later."

I handed her my plate, and she placed it on top of her plate.

"So what's your full name?" She asked.

"Wednesday Friday Addams." I said.

"That's so awesome. Mine is Sunday Amia Duran." She said.

I was a little thrown off. "Wait, I thought your last name was Adams?"

Sunday shook her head. "Nope, I took my father's last name, though a few times my name in school has appeared 'Sunday Duran-Adams'. I just like Duran."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I feel Duran gives my name more harmony than Adams does. Sorry, I'm a little neurotic." Sunday said, and giggled a bit.

"It's fine." I said, as I got up and looked at her pictures on the wall. I noticed one particular one now that I actually looked. It was of her and a man, they both had pretty much the same facial features. They were standing outside, with their arm around each other. "Is that your dad?" I asked.

Sunday got up and peered at the photo. "Yeah. I miss him." She said.

"Oh, where is he?" I asked.

Sunday looked away. "In a very special place." She said, mono-toned.

I realized what she was saying. "Ohhh... I'm sorry." I said. Normally I admired death, but for Sunday's sake, she seemed a little sad. So I kept it together. Wow... since when have I cared for other people's feelings?

"It's okay." Sunday said, and managed a little smile.

Suddenly, I felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. "Uh, where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Downstairs, second door on the left. Can't miss it." Sunday said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said, as I got up and walked down the stairs.

I rounded the corner. Until I saw Sunday's mom on the phone.

"Yes Morticia, Wednesday is here with us." She said.

Oh god. I quickly walked to the bathroom, and luckily, I could still hear Marina's side of the conversation.

"No Morticia, you did NOT fail as a parent. Wednesday is just that age where she wants to do things on her own, and experiment. I've known Sunday was into girls for the longest. But I still love her and accept her for who she is rather than disowning her and make her be something she's not. When you disown a child, it breaks down their spirit, and THAT is poor parenting. That right there is when you've failed as a parent. I will drop Wednesday off tomorrow, and then you can talk with her. In the mean time, I'd just leave her be."

You know, I really like Marina's way of thinking. She's a really nice parent. I kind of wish my mom was more like her.

I flushed the toilet, and walked out of the bathroom. Marina then turned around to me.

"Wednesday, may I talk with you?" She asked, smiling.

I allowed a small smile. "Uh, sure. What's up?" I acted like I didn't hear her on the phone.

"Come and sit down next to me." Marina said as she pulled out the kitchen chair in front of her. I sat down to face her.

"Now, I just want you to know that I just got off the phone with your parents, and like any other parent would be, they're not too happy that you walked out. But I can tell you one thing, that is they accept you for who you are. They're just a little shocked that you're into someone like Sunday." Marina said.

I shrugged. "Well.. Sunday is different. She's the only one that's really gotten to know me before judging me. Everyone at my school thinks I'm weird. I've never really made any friends." I said, as I looked off the side.

Marina looked at me sympathetically. "I know that must be tough.. But I am glad you found Sunday. She needs someone."

My eyebrow raised. "Needs someone?" I said, a little off guard.

Marina frowned a little. "Well, my ex husband passed away a few months ago from head trauma due to a car accident, and of course, Sunday did not take it very well. She loved her dad."

My heart sank a little bit. For some reason, I could feel her pain. What.. in the actual heck.

Marina's smiled then returned. "But today... when she first met you, I never seen a smile so big on her. A real smile. Today was the first time she's actually smiled in a while, and after you left, you were all she could talk about. She really likes you, Wednesday. Even though she just met you today, it's like you shed some light in all the darkness she's been through." Marina said, in a sense of relief.

I smiled. No, like I actually smiled. I've never felt so good about myself like this. Ever.

Marina then yawned. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. You should probably do the same." She said, as she got up from the table.

I got up from the table and pushed my chair in. "Alright, goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Marina said to me, and smiled. Uh... did she really just call me that?

I walked back upstairs into Sunday's room. She was passed out on the bed, and Phantom was laying next to her sound asleep. I guess she got tired of waiting on me.

I got my pajamas out of my bag, and quickly changed. I threw my clothes back into my bag, and set my shoes over next to my bag.

I climbed into the bed next to Sunday. I don't want to sound like a weirdo, but she is actually perfect... watching her sleep peacefully was calming for me. Everything about her is just perfect to me.. It's kind of an amazing feeling. She's not my normal type, but she's just perfect.

I watched her sleep until I got a little drowsy myself.

I remember looking at Sunday one last time, then I finally closed my eyes.

All I was silent, and I slowly drifted into a subtle sleep


End file.
